Memento
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: DUDE! get offa me!" "b-b-b-but J-j-juudai! I-i-its m-m-me Sho!" "I TOLD YA ALREADY! My name is NOT Juudai! Its Kikkuri!" whats going on? read to find out! suck at summary's, better one inside. created by coco gash Jirachi and myself
1. Kidnappings

**Memento**

**by Dark Angel of Wind and Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Disclaimers: we do not own Yugioh GX T-T**

**Claimers: we do own Hikaru and Hikari**

**summary: Juudai and the gang are about to graduate, so as a last hurrah they decide to go and have a ball at Sho and Ryo's mansion in Domino city, but they didn't plan on Juudai getting kidnapped. he ends up missing for 3 years but when they finally find him, nothing will be the same ever again.**

**DA-YAY!! i wanted to do a story with my lil sis G-chi and now here we are smiles**

**Gash-(Gives peace sign) It's gonna be so fun writin' a story with you, Sissy-cha!**

**DA-i** **know! with your genius and my imagination we shall be unstoppable! (brandashes a fan and laughs maniaclly)**

**Gash-** **o.o ... Sissy-cha, don't go all villainy on me... LET ME BE ONE WITH YOU!! (Starts to laugh too)**

**DA-(coughs and puts the fan away) ok enough of that for now.**

**Gash/DA-ON WITH THE FIC!**

**#**

"VA!CA!TION! VA!CA!TION! VA!CA!TION! VA!CA!TION!"

"JUUDAI SHUT-UP!!"

Juudai just bounced in place. a big stupid grin on his face as he giggled in excitement.

The Ryo, Sho, Juudai, Jun, Johan and Edo were going to be staying at Ryo and Sho's mansion for the remainder of their senior vacation trip and where on a cruise ship to take them there.

Jun groaned in annoyance. "seriously Juudai, don't you _ever_get tired of being so damned bubbly?"

Juudai tilted his head in confusion. "Jun, we're not taking a bath."

Jun slapped his forehead in frustration.

Sho just laughed and hugged Juudai from the back.

"no no Aniki, he means that your always happy. and there's nothing wrong with that Jun."

He stuck his tongue out at the black slifer and hid behind Juudai as Jun made a grab at the lil blue.

Ryo just held the railings, he didn't really approve of Juudai's relationship with his little brother. but if he was happy that was all that mattered.

"we should be there in a few minutes so everyone make sure your stuff is all ready."

Edo stood ever so gracefully on the edge of the railings and looked at Juudai.

"you excited about joining the pro dueling tour when you graduate Juudai?"

Juudai bounced excitedly.

"you bet, you bet, you bet!! i can't wait until the summer starts and i can get my game on!"

Ryo rolled his eyes at the childishness and wondered what his brother saw in the dork.

Just then the speaker phone blared

"Attention all passengers we have arrived at our destination, please have your tickets ready and your baggage settled. we thank you for choosing We Ship You Cruises."

Ryo let go of the railing and walked beside Edo.

"well thats us guys, lets get going."

Juudai bounced happily along side of Sho, holding hands and humming happily.

Johan and Jun walked past everybody to get off of the boat and promptly tossed their cookies.

"little seasick guys?"

Jun looked up green faced at Juudai and tried to growl.

"s-shut it you...you...mpgh"

Johan recovered faster and leaned on Juudai.

"don't make fun man, you have no idea what it's like"

Juudai scratched his chin in thought.

"your right i don't." He looked down and noticed his shoe lace was untied and bent down to tie it.

Everyone else was walking further ahead except Sho, he noticed the lack of Juudai arm to cuddle onto and went back.

"Juudai? is everything ok?"

But Juudai wasn't there.

**#**

**DA-DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!! first chapter is done...a lil short..and we didnt appear in it yet! T-T**

**Gash-We'll be in it soon, though, remember that... we will be, right?**

**DA-true...BUT I WANNA BE IN IT NOW!! (huggles you) i wanna show off my lil sis  
**  
**Gash-Well, look at it this way. The sooner the next chapter begins to get written, the sooner we can be in it.**

**DA-..i suppose so (pouts)**

**Gash-(Holds up giant lollipop) Will a giant pure-sugar disk on a wooden stick cheer you up, Nee-chan?**

**DA- (eyes the candy and takes it) it might (stick in mouth and smiles giddily)**

**Gash/DA-SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. appointments

**Memento**

**by Dark Angel of Wind and Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Disclaimers: we do not own Yugioh GX T-T .**

**Claimers: we do own Hikaru and Hikari**

**summary: Juudai and the gang are about to graduate, so as a last hurrah they decide to go and have a ball at Sho and Ryo's mansion in Domino city, but they didn't plan on Juudai getting kidnapped. he ends up missing for 3 years but when they finally find him, nothing will be the same ever again.**

****

DA-(singing Love me or hate me)

Gash- ... (Sings Banana Phone)

DA- ARGH! ANYTHING BUT THAT SONG!! (rocks back and forth holding her head)

Gash- Sorry!! (Holds up another giant lollipop) Peace offering?

DA- ...(takes the lollipop and sucks on it)...better...(looks at the lollipop and holds it out all slobbered) you want a lick?

Gash- Thanks, but I just ate...

GAsh/DA- ON WITH THE FIC!!

**#**

"come on Sho, its time to go."

Sho picked up his sketchbook and followed his brother wordlessly.

"I'll see you later Sho-chan ok? don't forget to practice what we talked about."

Sho nodded and attempted a smile at the doctor.

"why don't you wait outside while i talk with Calder-san?"

Sho nodded and went outside the room closing the door behind him.

Ryo sighed and turned to the psychiatrist.

"so..how is he? was he able to speak at all?"

Mrs. Calder shook her head and took of her glasses in a serious manner.

"to be honest Ryo, i see no hope in your brother recovering. he has suffered extreme traumatic stress, that and he is completely convinced that everything was entirely his fault is not helping either."

Ryo shook with silent anger.

"what do you _mean_ there's no chance of recovery?! what am i paying you for?! your supposed to be the best in the business so do your job and fix my brother!!"

Mrs. Calder leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples.

"Ryo, there is nothing more i can do. if he has such a mental block on himself that he wont even allow himself to speak. I'm not sure what to do. he is a tortured soul."

Ryo clenched his fists and slammed the door on his way out.

This was all his fault, if he had never approved of Juudai dating his brother then he wouldn't be this way after he disappeared.

He frowned in remebrance of the day.

**_#FLASH BACK#_**

_"Hey Juudai?"_

_Sho looked around in a frantic panic for his love and he was nowhere to be found._

_Everyone went back to see where Sho and Juudai went only to find a crying Sho on his knees hugging himself tightly._

_Ryo dropped everything he held and ran to his brother._

_"SHO! whats wrong? what happened? where's Juudai?"_

_Sho just hugged himself and trembled with tears running down his pale face._

_Ryo tugged Sho towards him and looked at his face. He gasped as he saw Sho's eyes glazed over with fear and something else he couldn't identify._

_"Sho? Sho! SHO!!"_

_"h-he left"_

_Ryo leaned in closer to hear his brother's mumblings._

_"what? did he abandon you? is that what happened? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"_

_"he-he's gone. he left m-me"_

_#END FLASHBACK#_

the others came to hear what the Ryo was shouting about and looked all over for Juudai. they even got the police involved. but with no success. they had posters up and online bulletins, Ryo even paid a few detectives to find out anything.

But after a year everyone gave up and lost hope of ever finding their hyper brunette. Everyone went back to school, got on with their lives, graduated, and Jun and Edo were in the World championship tournament. everyone except for Sho, he would just curl into his little body and show no expression. when he did snap out of his stupor it was to ask if they had found Juudai. it was hard for everyone to see the blunette this way.

His shy smile was replaced by a stoic expression that was only ever replaced by a teary eyed sob. his shiny teal hair was dull and limp. and his pale cream skin had a grayish tint to it. For months in this state Ryo never left his side. he helped him bathe, fed him food, dressed him, and gave him medicine.

it wasn't until recently that he started to show signs of life. But he still never spoke a word. instead he had to write and draw on a notepad. the doctors said that it was still his body in shock over the traumatic experiance.

Ryo even got him to see a doctor so that he could at least let out this pent up emotion to someone that was career bound to not breath a word of whatever was said (or written).

But not much has changed.

He walked at a bench and took Sho's tiny hand into his and led him out the door.

"so, are you hungry? you havent eaten today. we could always stop for a burger or something."

Sho shook his head and kept his gaze to the ground, holding his sketchbook tightly to his chest.

Ryo sighed. they where almost to the car when Sho suddenly stopped.

Ryo turned around to see Sho wide eyed and his sketchebook on the ground. Ryo turned to the direction that had Sho so entranced and saw a local Club. The door's were open and a crowd was head-banging and jumping to a band playing. Ryo didn't understand what the fuss was and was about to tug Sho away so that he could get some food into the boy when he noticed who the lead singer was.

"Juudai"

**#**

**DA-wow...that took awhile...sorry for the long wait guys. so much stuff was happening for the both of us. right G-chi?**

**Gash- probably sis**

**DA-weeeeeeeeeeee! were gonna show up in the next chapter for sure! I know it!**

**GAsh- and how exactly do you know that?**

**DA- IM PSYCHIC THATS HOW!!**

**GAsh- oooooook then**

**GAsh/DA- TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER SEE YA!**


	3. Realizations

**Memento**

**by Dark angel of wind and Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Disclaimers:we do not own anything yugioh GX we also do not own face down, that is by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Claimers: we DO own Hikaru and Hikari Tokai tho and dont take them else we send the ojama brothers to haunt your dreams!!**

**DA-(sing song voice)we are going to appear in this chapter!**

****

DA-(sing song voice)we are going to appear in this chapter!

Gash- It's a dream come true, ain't it Sissy-cha?

DA-sighs dramatically yes my sister, yes it is

Gash- (Glomps DA) DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY NOW!! Tee hee hee, my Momma says that's from a song!

DA- indeed it is sister dear, indeed it is (pats you on the head and gives you a box of pocky)

Gash- O.O PPPPPOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCKKKKKKKYYYYY!! (Tears it open and begins to munch on it like a savage)

DA-dear god i hope that was a good decision.

**"talking"**

**_"singing"_**

**_(thinking)_**

**#**

_"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
__One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down"_

It was him. It was Juudai.

_"Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you"_

His chestnut orange hair was completely black and went past his shoulders just a bit held back with a red bandanna tied around his head. He had 3 silver studs in his right ear and a leather choker around his neck, torn grey faded jeans, a black T that held a red star on it, some fabric tied around his upper left arm, and black armlets that went over his wrists. And lastly his sparkling chocolate eyes, so full of happiness and glee, were a dark grey full of anger and coldness.

_"Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found"_

But it was definitely him.

_"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down"_

Juudai...was singing on a stage with a band, after everyone searched their hearts out for him.

_"I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture"_

Ryo felt a rush of emotions looking at the Winged Kuriboh Weilder.

_"Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found"_

Happiness that he was safe and alright.

_"Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

_Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

Sadness that if he was alright that he didn't contact them.

_**"One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again!!"**_

and finally, Anger.

_"Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found"_

Anger at him for all the trouble and worry he made everyone go through just for him to be ok.

_"Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found"_

Anger at him for his complete disregard for all of their feelings, and after all his friendship speeches too.

_"Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

And finally, Anger at his leaving Sho for a stupid rock band!

_(how **DARE **he!? has he no IDEA the shit he's been putting everyone through?! how much he put SHO through?!)_

The music stops and the crowd yells and applause and Juudai does a slight wave before stepping off the stage with another Gothic looking guy and a punk looking girl.

Next thing he sees is a blur of teal sweep past him. Sho was racing towards were Juudai was.

"Dammit! SHO! GET BACK HERE!"

He ran after Sho and finally caught up to see a slightly histarical Sho trying to hug a very creeped out looking Juudai.

"DUDE! get offa me!"

"b-b-b-but J-j-juudai! I-i-its m-m-me Sho!"

Juudai growled and shoved Sho off of him making the Teal Chiibi fall on his butt.

"I TOLD YA ALREADY! My name is** NOT **Juudai!"

Sho started to tremble and his eyes widened in fear and sadness as he hugged his sketchbook tightly.

Juudai shook his head and held his hand out.

"look kid, sorry i scared ya. lets start this over eh? My names Kikkuri. Asahi Kikkuri whats yours?"

Sho just shook his head, his eyes were welling up with tears.

Kikkuri frowned and his brow furrowed in annoyance.

"dude, I'm trying to be nice. and you don't snub people who are trying to be nice"

Ryo picked Sho up and held him to his feet.

"JUUDAI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?!"

Ryo was shocked into silence, instead of a cringing 'crap he got me' smile that Juudai would do in this situation he was met with a cold indifferent gaze that made shivers go up his spine.

"like I told your bud there, I'm not Juudai. Its Kikkuri. now if you excuse me i have to get going."

Kikkuri then bent down to pick up a Bass Guitar and slung it over his shoulders and proceeded to walk towards a small table near the edge of the stage where the punk girl was with a small girl.

The punk looking girl looked up at the sound of Kikkuri coming and shouted at him.

"HEY KICKER! GIT OVER HERE! WE NEED YOUR BRAIN!"

"GOD DAMMIT KARU I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kikkuri shouted back in annoyance.

the punk girl stuck her tongue out at him and chuckled evilly.

Ryo took Sho's tiny trembling hand and practically sprinted out of there.

Sho tired to shake out of his brothers grip but Ryo shoved Sho into the car and strapped him him, leaving him speeding off towards the mansion.

_(Don't you worry Sho, I'll find out what the hell's going on. then you'll be fine, you'll see. you and Juudai will get the help you both need, then you'll both go back to dating, then you'll start to smile and laugh again.)_

**#**

**#**

DA- T-T OK so maybe we DIDN'T show up in this chapter...BUT THE NEXT ONE WE WILL FOR SURE!!

Gash- ... Sure... sure... (Singy) Sugary sugary sure... (Dances a little smiling giddily)

DA-...aaaaaaaaaaarre you ok G-chi? (see's many empty pocky box's) O.O G!! YOU DIDN'T?!

Gash- Maybe... just a little... I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!! I CAN QUIT ANY TIME I WANT!!

DA-...ooooooooook now G darling, just lower the box and back away sllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwly  
Gash- (Growls like a savage weasel with angry/crazy eyes- more of crazy) NEVA!! FREEDOM!! (Tears off clothes, now dressed like Braveheart with half of her face painted blue) 

**DA- (sweatdrops) dear gods above what have i done? well hopefully i'll have her under control next chapter (inches towards her with a huge butterfly net)**

DA/Gash- TILL NEXT TIME! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!


	4. miscomunications

**Memento **

**by Dark Angel of Wind and Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Disclaimers: we do not own Yugioh GX or the song Brothers from FullMetal Alchemist**

**DA- ....that is the last time i ever give you sugar coated sugar with sugar filled sugar.**

**Gash- (Twitching, still a bit sugar-high)  
**

**DA- (evil grin) you wanna Twix?**

**Gash- (evil smile) Twwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix?**

**#**

Kikkuri walked over to the table crowded by his two other band mates and his two roommates. A grin spread across his face as he saw them go crazy when he sat down. One was a young woman with short curly black hair, with red streaks and blue eyes and all decked out in a black broken hearts tank top and torn dark denim jeans, black combat boots and a black sweat shirt wrapped around her waist. around her neck was a silver heart broken in half and she had fingerless gloves and black nail-polish on. her red-tinted shades above her forehead.

"FINALLY! Jesus Kicker! you should know better then ta leave a beauty such as mahself waitin"

Kikkuri rolled his eyes as she danced in place to emphasize her point.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

"and _I _told _you _that because of mah speech impediment that I can't pernounce yer name right...Kicker"

He growled in annoyance and turned towards a young girl with short wavy silver hair with blue streaks done up in pony tails with pink ribbons, silvery-blue eyes, a baby pink turtle neck sweater that was a bit baggy on her, a white knee-length skirt, baby blue slip-on shoes and white stockings, and around her neck was the other half of the broken silver heart necklace.

"well heya Hikari, what's up?"

Hikaru smiled cutely and held up her homework.

"math!...and I kinda need some help"

A young man laughed loudly as Hikari hid her head under her book sheepishly. He had dark green short hair taht was slightly spiky, amber eyes, and a vintage T-shirt and baggy pants and silver studs in his left ear, he also had a black and red dog tag dangling from his neck that has the initials HT in gothic font.

"oh wow, Hikari you serious? I would've never guessed."

Hikaru stuck out her tongue at him, "shut up Genji!"

Kikkuri sighed, why he continued to tease the girl he would never know. but he sat down between the two and calmly helped Hikari out with her homework when they heard the bar's head talk to the store with his mike.

**"dont forget everyone! this month's battle of the bands sign up is almost full, if you wanna chance to rock out and get a record deal then better sign up quick-like!"**

Hikaru's head spun so fast she cracked her neck...making everyone wince.

"DUDE! WE SHOULD TOTALLY SIGN UP! WE WOULD KICK ALL THEIR SORRY ASS'S!"

"...Hikaru...are you...?"

"...what?"

He rubbed his neck in sympathy pains.

"nevermind. yea..actually that's not a bad idea, we would win too."

Genji looked up from helping Hikari and grinned stupidly.

"totally! then you guys could move outta that cramped lil hut you call a house and actually get some decent food when i come over"

Kikkuri slapped him upside the head for that making Genji's eyes tear up.

"OW! what didja do that for?!"

"you idiot! think before you speak for a change won't ya?" He hissed as he turned to look at the sisters who had strangely gotten quiet.

Hikaru's face was completely hidden by the her curly bangs and hikari was busing herself with her homework.

Genji cleared his throat in embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"um..guys? you know I was just joking right? you have a very nice apartment...very..roomy"

Hikaru looked up and grinned stupidly.

"It's better then yer place Genj. a' least our place has electricidy"

Genji sighed with relief and Kikkuri smiled.

"hey! some people LIKE candlelight!" Genji said in mock pout.

"yea in the stone ages!" Chirped Hikari.

Kikkuri laughed then looked at his silver pocket watch.

"oh, shit. Karu, Kari, we need to get going."

Hikaru looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"SHIT ON A FUCKIN CRACKER!" she pushed all of hikari's stuff off the table and into a black and white MSI backpack ignoring the whiny "hey" she got from her sister.

"YOU!" points at Hikari, "were suppose' ta be in bed two hours ago cus of school! N' YOU!" points accusingly at Kikkuri, "were suppose' ta be watchin the clock!"

Kikkuri put his pocket watch back in his pocket, the chain hanging out slightly, and shrugged guiltily.

"sorry, i guess i was distracted by those guys earlier."

They said goodbye to Genji and walked out the door with a sleepy eyed Hikari dragging behind them.

Hikari took one look at the girl and rolled her eyes before crouching in front of the sleepy girl. she knew the drill and hopped on, hugging her sisters neck as she fell asleep on her back.

Hikaru side-glanced Kikkuri, "sooooooooooooooooooo...wha'd those guys want with ya?"

He sighed and mussed his hair.

"they mistook me for someone else and took it rather badly when i told em I wasn't who they thought i was. the tall one looked rather angry...but the small one looked so hopeful and happy, I almost didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't this Juudai character."

"....you like him?"

Kikkuri turned his head to hers with wide eyes.

"WHAT?! NO!"

Hikaru snickered, "tha' sound's like a _hell's yea _ta me....or is it that emo goth that ya wen' with last tues?"

Kikkuri didn't answer to that one but scowled with a very red face.

"shut up"

Hikaru shouted in laughter as she stood in front of the apartment door, "AH HA! I KNEW IT!"

Hikari stirred on her back and Hikaru clammed up as she reached awkwardly for her keys without dropping the sleepy silver girl.

Kikkuri unlocked the door for her and they stepped inside.

It was a small apartment with the necessities. it had one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen that was connected to the living room, and in the living room was a small table in front of a pull-out couch with a TV on the floor with a few guitar stands next to a amplifier. the kitchen was a mess of music sheets and the bedroom was cluttered with Hikari's stuffed animals and school stuff. It was a little cramped because the bed took up most of the room but there was a small nightstand with a Winged Kuriboh lamp on it.

Hikaru dressed Hikari in baggy pink cotton pajama's with red hearts and untied her pink bows keeping her hair up so that her wavy silvery hair fell around her face the blue streaks lining against her cheeks.

Hikaru gently placed the small silver girl on the bed and placed the covers over her. As she was tucking her in she saw the girl move her arms around as if searching for something. Hikaru smiled and placed a brown teddy bear in the arms path and giggled slightly when the arms quickly grabbed the teddy and pulled it to her chest.

Hikaru sat on the foot of the bed making sure not to disturb her sister and stroked Hikari's hair and sang softly with sad eyes.

_"How can I repay you sister mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past I shed our blood,  
and shattered your chance to live. _

_Though I knew the laws I paid no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death._

Hikaru begain to tear up and despite her attempts to hold them in a single tear fell on her cheek as she recalled the memories leading up to this moment in time.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you.  
Alas, twas not ment to be.  
And how can I make amends,  
for all that I took from you?  
I lead you with hopeless dreams.  
My sister I was a fool."_

Hikaru gasped softly as she felt her other hand was being grasped. Hikari was awake and looking at her sister sadly and sat up, touching her face and sang back to her.

_"Don't cry for the past now sister mine,  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same.  
__  
Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you.  
Alas, twas not ment to be.  
My dreams made me blind and mute,  
I longed to return to that time,  
I followed without a word._  
_My sister the fault is mine."_

Hikaru shook her head and smiled sadly, taking the little hand away from her face and held it against her heart.

_"So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?"_

Hikari smlied and hugged her sister.

_"What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live."_

#

Kikkuri moved away from the door so that the girls could have their family moment and went to check the answering machine.

**BEEP!**

_**"hey Hikaru, Dean here. just wanted to let you know that the rent is due by the end of this month, sorry but I can't give you any more time. I hope you understand"**_

**BEEP!**

**_"Karu, baby come on back. you know you want to. Look I'll help out the rent ok? And I'll let your sister stay with us. I promise I won't hurt you again. I just needed to get my head on straight you know? please forgive me and come home."_**

**BEEP!**

**_"KIKKURI!!! YOU BUM! I KNOW YOUR THERE SO PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE! YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HOME THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!"_**

**BEEP!**

**_"............Kikkuri? well...shit....um...Fuck*CLICK!*"_**

Kikkuri laughed at the last one, knowing full well who it was and deleted the first three and sighed.

_what the hell am I going to do?...._

_#_

**DA-and thus another perfect ending (smiles)**

Gash- (Holding ice pack on top of head) (Nods) Remind me not to have any more candy as long as I live...

DA-bet ya can't guess who the last caller was (snickers)

Gash- O.O Was it the muffin man? (Looks around) AND WHAT ABOUT SNICKERS!?!?!?!?!!

DA/Gash-Till Next Time! WERE OUTTA HERE!!


	5. meetings

**Memento**

**By Dark Angel of Wind and Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Disclaimers- we do not own anything Yugioh GX or the song Devil Inside**

**DA-are we all caffinated out now dear sister? (sweet smile)**

**Gash-________ I need CHOCOLATE!!! OR I'LL GO MAD!!! (Foams at the mouth) **

**DA-O.o o-ok then...here! (throws some chocolate in the middle of the room and dove behind a couch)**

**Gash-(Shakes) Must... resist... sugar-rush impulses... (Twitches) Not... resisting... w--CHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Pounces on chocolate, tearing open its wrapper, eating like a savage lion) (Purrs) Oh my GOD, this is better than Q!! **

**DA-oooooooooooooook then, anyway...**

**DA/Gash-ON WITH THE FIC!!**

**#**

"**_shitshitshitshitshitshit_**"

Kikkuri was running around the apartment struggling to put on his clothes.

Hikaru sighed as she looked up from her newspaper and put a piece of toast in his mouth as he ran past her.

"fanks!"

He as he ran past her again while hopping to put his boots on she tossed him his bike keys.

"thanks again!" he caught them and placed them in his customized trench coat pocket.

"how do i look?"

Hikaru glanced up at him and snickered.

"yer not gonna git that far down the street without any pants on"

Kikkuri looked down and shrieked as he ran back into the other room, trying to cover his Powerpuff girl boxers.

"I though' tha' Powerpuff girls were fer..i dunno GIRLS!" Hikaru laughed loudly as she heard a loud cursing at what she could guess was his looking at the clock.

He ran into the kitchen/dining room and gave hikaru a quick hug and a fast goodbye as he sprinted towards the door.

"DON' FERGET! WE HAVE TA SIGN UP AT THE BATTLE OF THA BANDS TADAY AT 4 AT THE STATIC!!!"

Kikkuri waved that he heard as he tore up the streets on his black and red Scooter.

Hikaru sighed and shook her head as she went back inside to her paper and beloved coffee.

#

Kikkuri pulled up to a parking lot and parked his scooter as he ran into the Local park.

looking around he finally found what he was looking for. Sitting on a bench, with black spiky hair, coal eyes, pale skin, and a black coat with everything else he wore, was Manjoume waiting for him...and looking _pre-tty_ pissed about it.

He had a laptop on his lap and was clacking away at the keys and kept checking his watch....oh hells yea he was pissed.

Kikkuri gulped nervously and skidded to a stop when he got to the bench, holding onto the bench for support as he panted.

Manjoume looked up at him and frowned.

"your late." he closed his laptop and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kikkuri flopped onto the bench and nodded. "I *gasp* know, I know *pant"

Manjoume raised an eyebrow at his breathlessness.

"I know I'm sexy Asahi but you don't need to pant whenever you see me." He smirked as he played with the former Slacker.

Kikkuri blushed as he caught his breath and looked away in a huff.

"S-shut up you jerk, I was tired from running here after burning rubber on the road just to make it here on time!"

Manjoume laughed at that, it really was strange. hearing Juudai call him a jerk was just too strange.....no, he is Kikkuri. he really needed to stop referring him to the Slifer. Juudai is gone.

**#FLASHBACK#**

_"W-what do you mean?! your giving up? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS FRIENDS!"_

_Auska held her arm and turned away while her brother held her._

_"we are, we are just tired. Tired of having little leads and then getting false hopes, tired of thinking we found him to just come to another dead end."_

_Manjoume shook his head, he couldn't believe this._

_"so...after all those cheezy lil speeches, all the friendship crap you all spouted, all the adventures, all HE has done for YOU your going to give up on him?!"_

_Auska and Fubuki just walked away._

_Manjoume shook slightly. Even though he never said anything, he cared deeply for Juudai. He was the first person in his life to treat him life a human being, the first person to find any good in him and draw it out. and here everyone else was giving up?. Ryo was too preoccupied with the broken Sho, Edo was back in the Pro Leagues, Chum Lee was on duelest Kingdom helping Pegasus.....was he, HE the one who wasn't even that close to Juudai compared to all of the others, the only one with hope left?_

_He lead his daily life as he overthrew his brothers and took over the family company, but whenever he had free time he would look for Juudai._

_Then two years later he came across someone who looked exactly like Juudai. He was in a local town Rock/Techno Pub with two girls and a guy playing in a band, there were small differences but he was sure it was him. _

_When he was done with his song he went up to him, but before he could open his mouth the girl called him by a different name. and upon watching him, he could see that his behaviorism's, mannerisms, personality, his entire being was completely different from Juudai._

_With that last hope spurned, he felt crushed and empty. He left the Pub and sat next to the wall outside despite the cold and the rain. He tried to hold in the tears that were welling up, even now he must remember that Sanda does not cry....hehe, he still called himself that in his head it seems. old habits die hard._

_He jolted slightly when a warm hand touched his slumped shoulder._

_"hey, you ok?"_

_He just stared at the Juudai look-a-like._

_"me and my friends are going out to get some food....do you wanna come?"_

_The Juudai look-a-like held out his hand, and after staring at it for what seemed like forever...he took it._

**#END FLASHBACK#**

_I have to stop thinking that Kikkuri is Juudai...it's not fair to either of them_

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he felt something thump onto his lap, taking away his breath. He looked down to see Kikkuri's arms crossed behind his head lying in his lap.

Kikkuri smiled as he saw that Manjoume was looking. Manjoume blushed a bit and coughed.

"what the hell do you think your doing?"

Kikkuri smirked.

"lying down"

"yes, but _where_ are you lying down?"

"a comfy lap"

"...oh"

Kikkuri laughed a little as he closed his eyes and listened to the children at play and the wind through the trees.

".......I've been having these weird dreams lately"

Majoume looked at the Black clad singer curiously.

"yea?"

He waited patiently and silently hoped that he didn't just fall asleep on his lap.

"I see me, well it's not really me, but it is in a way.."

"get on with it" Manjoume growled

"well anyway......," he peeked one of his eyes open, "hey before i get into this. what time is it?"

Manjoume looked at his wristwatch, "um, its 4:23"

Kikkuri shot up making Manjoume frown inside as the warmth on his lap left.

"SHIT! we need to get going!" HE grabbed Manjoume's arm and dragged him over to his scooter.

"..you still ride that thing?"

"until i get enough money for a bike now shut up and get on!" Kikkuri threw something at him.

Manjoume caught it, it was a black helmet with skull decals all over it. he rolled his eyes as he put it on and got onto the bike. As he held onto Kikkuri's back for support and smiled warmly. that is until Kikkuri started to drive anyway, then the smile was replaced by a panicked teeth clenching frown.

####

Kikkuri screeched to a stop as he parked next to a curb near the Pub called The Static.

He threw off his helmet and tucked it under his arm and jumped off of the bike with Manjoume still attatched to his hip holding on for dear life.

"um can you let go? we're reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllyyy late."

Manjoume blushed a deep crimson and glared at him after he took of the helmet.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR DRIVING LIKE A FUCKIN MANIAC!"

"yea yea yell at me later"

Kikkuri dragged Manjoume into The Static and they were bombarded with the smell of coffee and alcohol and the sounds of music bouncing off the walls.

In front of the stage was a table and three people sat there watching the band in front of them.

"aw shit, they had to go on without me. hope the judges will let us through the prelim's even though I wasn't here."

They sat down at a nearby table and ordered coffee.

Hikaru was up at the mic wearing short black belted jeans, her heeled black boots, a black and red tank top with no sleeves and her black armlets with her silver half heart necklace around her neck and wearing skull earrings. her hair was tied up in a long trail ponytail as her red streaks fell around her face and her Black hoodie was tied around her waist giving it a skirt-ish look.

Genji had out his bongo's in front of his drum set, his vintage punk look the same but with spiked biker gloves and his normally smiling goofy face solemn.

Hikari was at the electric keyboard with her silver hair up in a trailing ponytail as well, her blue streaks fell across her cheeks. She was wearing a light teal/grey sweater that made her silver half heart necklace stand out with a matching skirt, a black belt criss-crossing across her waist, her white furry boots and her. She had on hot pink heart earrings.

_"Everybody wants me to be their angel  
Everybody wants something they can cradle"_

Manjoume stared at the stage. he had never heard the wierd talking girl sing before. ususally it was Kikkuri at the mic belting out a ballad or a rock song and even the occasional techno rock, and from the way the girl talked he was sure that because of her speech problems that was the reason she never sang.

But her voice was a deep and resonating Alto that made shivers go up his spine.

_"They don't know I burn, They don't know I burn, They don't know I burn, They don't know I burn....."_

It was almost hypnotising, you wouldn't be able to believe that the girl that couldn't say words with the 't' and 'th' sounds would sing like this. He turned to Kikkuri and saw him smiling, beating his hands on the table along with the bongo's.

_Hikaru: "Maybe there's a devil,"_

Hikari: "(or something like it)"

hikaru: "inside Maybe there's a devil"

Hikari: "(or something like it)"

Hikaru: "inside of me Devil"

Hikari: "(or something like it)"

Hikaru: "inside, Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me  
Devil inside of me, Jealous angel deep inside me"

"...I thought **you **were the lead vocalist?"

Kikkuri glanced at him,

"I am, but before I joined The 3 Lites it was just those three. Hikaru was the lead vocalist them, but after an accident she offered me the job and I rolled with it."

_"But You don't know cuz you're too busy reading labels"_

"what was the accident?"

Kikkuri tensed visibly making Manjoume raise an eyebrow in concern.

_"You're missing all the action underneath my table"_

"Asahi?"

_"I'm waiting for my turn, Waiting for my turn, Just waiting for my turn, Just waiting for my turn"_

Kikkuri's eyes stared at the coffee that the waitress dropped off.

_Hikaru: "Maybe there's a devil"  
__  
Hikari: "(or something like it)"_

Hikaru: "inside Maybe there's a devil"

Hikari: "(or something like it)"

Hikaru: "inside of me Devil"

Hikari: "(or something like it)"

Hikaru: "inside. Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me, Devil inside of me, Jealous angel deep inside me"

Kikkuri was grasping his cup with both hands tightly as his eye's glazed over remembering something from a time not too far away.

".....Kikkuri?" Manjoume placed his hand on one of the ones grasping the cup, now visibly worried.

_"Time to make it burn This is how I burn"_

Kikkuri bit his lip and shook slightly at the unexpected touch. He looked up with surprised eyes to meet coal concerned ones.

_Hikaru:"Maybe there's a devil"_

Hikari:"(or something like it)"

Hikaru:"inside Maybe there's a devil"

Hikari:"(or something like it)"

Hikaru:"inside of me Devil"

Hikari:"(or something like it)"

Hikaru:"inside Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me Devil inside of me Jealous angel deep inside me"

Kikkuri smiled at the sight of Manjoume actually showing concern and shook his head as the music slowed to a stop.

"not now. please. I'm not ready just yet."

Manjoume was about to say something but thought better of it and nodded.

#

The judges talked for a bit and stood up.

"well as long as you have your fourth band member present in the preliminaries you are allowed to go forward, congratulations. the next judging will be held on the 29th of this month at the Kaiba Studio."

"WOO HOO!!" Hikaru jumped up in down in joy and grabbed Hikari up and twirled her around the stage while Genji grabbed Hikari and kissed her on the forhead and hugged Hikaru.

as they got off the stage they noticed Kikkuri and another guy.

Hikaru smiled impishly as she figured it must be Kikkuri's mystery guy and dragged Genji and Hikari over to the table where a mortified looking Manjoume and an ecstatic Kikkuri saw them coming towards them.

#

**DA-OK i know i ended it kinda crappily, but if I kept it going I was going to give away the next big part way too soon.**

**Gash-Eh, crappy is just two letters off of sappy... O.o And what big part? Was I not given the memo regarding it? **

**DA-DA- G-chi? I told you bout the big part...membeeeeeeerrr?..or is this the caffine still talking? **

**GAsh-____________ Who is this Caffine you speak of? (Nawing on a Snickers bar) **

**DA-um that thing yoru munching on?**

**DA/Gash- till next time, SEE YA NEXT CHAPPY!!**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**!!!!!!ATTENTION!!!!!!**

**DA-heya loyal fanfic readers of mine**

Gash- ?__? How did I get here, Sissy-cha?

DA- we have come to a desicion that took lotsa thought

Gash- But I didn't think...

DA-and what we want...is fanart

Gash- We do?

DA-It's always been a dream of mine to get fanart from a readers perspective on one of my fics

Gash- Ah, NOW I see what you're getting at!

DA-its not a big dream, but i dont really dream that big anyway.

Gash- I think its a nice dream! I never really thought about ff-fanart before, either... . Can I have an ice-cream cone?

DA-and I shall give gifts for those who give us these fanartsys!

Gash- Which may juuuuuuuuuuust possibly include sugary products... right?

Da-I shall post them up in my bio page and in every chappy of the fic

Gash- Yes............. ice-cream cone?

DA-so please give us fanarts....pwease?

Gash/DA- (big puppy dog eyes)


	7. flashbacks

**By Dark Angel of Wind and Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Disclaimers- we do not own anything Yugioh GX for if we did....shoot you know I would have Chazz tied up next to me and she would probably have Jaden.**

**DA-wow..long break before this latest chappy huh?**

**Gash- (Twitching) Yes... that means a long sugar withdrawl... ~___~**

**DA-yea well I blame family problems, stress, work, lack of sleep, and lack of sugary treats**

**Gash- (Shaking) Sugar sugar sugar sugar........ I'M GETTIN' POCKY!!! (Rips open pocky box and munches)**

**DA/Gash-ON WITH THE FIC!!**

**#**

"I'm telling you, it was Juudai!"

Johan sighed and put down his violin.

"Ryo, shouldn't you be with Sho?"

Ryo wrung his hands through his hair.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?!"

Johan looked at Ryo sadly, "because man, you have been so obsessed with this for so long we all think that maybe your just tricking yourself into seeing him is all."

Ryo glared at the blue haired Ex-Duelest.

"IT was HIM! I KNOW it! here, I even took a picture of him!"

Ryo pulled out a picture of Kikkuri up on stage and shoved it in Johan's face before he took it.

Johan looked the picture over. It _Did _look just like him....there were slight differences but he could have sworn it was the brown Slifer for sure.

"where did you say you saw him?"

Ryo's eyes widened smiled.

"At a Techno Rock Pub called the Static in the slums of Domino City"

Johan looked thoughtful as he placed his Violin in its case.

"well I'm going down to visit my cousins in a few hours and they live around the area. So I'll ask them If they had seen him kay? now go back to Sho, he needs his brother"

Ryo nodded, satisfied that someone finally took him seriously.

Johan looked out his window and put a hand to his head as he sighed.

_Juudai....If it is really you, I will bring you back to us_

#

Hikaru wasn't even ten paces away from the table where Kikkuri and his "friend" sat when she got that feeling in her throat again.

It started as an itching burn, and she started to cough.

Kikkuri saw this and yelled for their waitress to bring a glass of water immeditatly.

Hikaru started to cough more violently and she held her throat as she struggled to get some breath in between her coughs which were starting to make her throat feel like it was being torn inside.

Genji sat her down in a chair and kept her head up so that her back arched forward and Hikari searched through her sister's backpack until she found a two small bottles.

The waitress brought eh water and Hikari popped one of the bottles tops off and put two capsule pills into her sisters mouth and helped her drink the water.

Genji massaged Hikaru's back to help calm her down. and slowly Hikaru stopped coughing.

"....are you ok now Sissy-cha?" Hikari asked her sister with big worried eyes.

Hikaru smiled and patted the girls head and said with a hoarse voice, "I'm ok Lil Light"

Genji shook his head, "drink your stabilizer before you have another attack"

Hikaru made a face but took a quick sip of the other bottle and grimaced.

"MAH god tha' tastes F...(glances at her innocent sister)..reakin' awful....ya, tha' was totally wha' I was about ta say"

Kikkuri frowned, "This is my fault. It's all because I was late, I am So SO sorry Karu"

Hikaru growled and punched him in the arm.

"s'not yer fault Kicker, s'mah fault for singing when I knew I was' supposed ta."

"...but still"

Hikaru put her fist up again interrupting him.

"If ya say ONE. MORE. WORD. I will slug ya somethin' good...got it!?"

Kikkuri smiled and nodded. It was then that the table heard a loud 'Ahem' coming from the black clad stranger.

"HO SNAP! Sorry Manjoume! Everyone, this is Manjoume Jun! Manjoume, this is Setsuna...."

"OI! that's Genji!"

"who prefers to go by his nickname"

Genji slumped in his chair after mumbling something about having a girls name.

"this is Hikaru," Hikaru saluted him with two fingers as she flashed him a big grin, "and her little sister Hikari."

Hikari blushed a little as Manjoume looked at the little silver girl and frowned somewhat when she giggled and hide her face in her sweater.

"uh oh, ya better watch it man. me thinks Hikari likes you"

Hikari yipped as she hit Genji in the ribs making him loose his breath making an awesome Whooshing sound!

**(DA- personally I love the Wooshing sound, so beat a friend. and get that awsome Whooshing sensation!)**

Manjoume crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow to Hikaru.

"for someone who has a sick throat. you sure can belt it. although it was pretty stupid for you to do something like that."

Hikaru pounded the table, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I called you stupid for doing something that affects your health."

"why you little!! LEMME GO LEMME GO!"

Genji was holding a kicking and swearing Hikaru down in her chair as Hikari bounded towards Kikkuri and sat on his lap hugging his neck.

"Kikkuri? Sissy-cha's scaring me"

Kikkuri patted Hikari's head as he stared at the rampaging Hikaru.

"she scares me too Kari"

"Hikaru! you need to calm down! you just had an attack and you shouldn't get riled up after taking your medicine!"

"I DON'T CARE LEMME AT THE JERK!"

Genji leaned down and spoke with a very serious voice.

"If you don't behave I'm going to throw away all of your chocolate reserves and put up posters all over the city saying 'dont sell chocolate to this girl'"

Hikaru gasped, "YOU WOULDN'T!"

Genji smiled a eerie smile and took out his cell.

"I have connections and I'm not afraid to use them"

"I'll be good"

Genji smirked with a little laugh and closed his phone.

"There's a love"

Manjoume rolled his eyes as he stood up and began to walk out of the Static.

"Manjoume! Wait up!"

Manjoume sighed as he stopped outside the Static and turned to see a worried looking Kikkuri.

"where are you going? we were all just about to go get some food."

".....I...upset that girl back there"

Kikkuri frowned a bit and placed one hand on his hip.

"so....."

"so I thought I should leave before I get the rest of your friends mad at me, I have a history with that sort of thing"

Kikkuri shook his head with a small smile.

"you dork. Karu gets mad on a daily basis, it had nothing to do with your very rude comment. nobody hates you and they were actually wondering were you went. They think that you went out so that you and I could have some steamy hot sex"

Manjoume blushed furiously as he stared at the ground.

"well excuse me for being me!"

Manjoume felt his heart thump faster as he felt Kikkuri wrap his arms aroung his waist from behind and he nuzzled his head close to his tickling his ear with his hair.

"c'mon, don't be like that Jun-chan"

"......thought I told you not to call me that"

Kikkuri pecked him on the cheek as he chuckled, "you know you like it, now c'mon before Hikaru and Genji start comparing theories about our sex lives"

Manjoume smiled a little as he felt Kikkuri take his hand in his as they went back inside completely unaware of a blue haired young man watching them with shocked eyes.

"J...Juudai"

#

As Kikkuri expected he saw both Hikaru and Genji chatted with animated faces about them.

"alright you two give it a rest will ya?"

Hikaru turned around in her chair to oggle them with a smile and a evil chuckle and started to sing.

"Kicker an Manjou hidin' in the trees, F-U-C-K-I-N-**_OW!_**"

Manjoume kept his quivering fist up as his annoyance and anger was shown with his twitching eyebrow.

"that will be enough of that thank you very much."

Hikaru pouted and turned to Kikkuri

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!! Make yer boyfriend be nice ta me!!!!"

sweatdrops all around the table.

"ooooooooooook then......who gave her soda?"

Hikari smiled guiltily as she raised her hand.

"she promised me skittles if i gave it to her"

"Ah Darnit Kari!"

"JUUDAI!!"

Kikkuri groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"God damnit not another one."

Hikaru took a bit into the chocolate cake that the waitress just dropped off and spoke with a full mouth.

"popular, guy aint'cha?"

"want me to take care of this?" Genji cracked his knuckles with his studded tounge out in a scary fashion.

Kikkuri shook his head which was still kissing mister table.

Manjoume whipped his head around with wide eyes at the name and saw Johan carrying a Violin case with wide shocked eyes with his mouth slightly agape.

"Johan? what are you doing here?"

Kikkuri stopped his table kissing to look at Hikari with an astonished expression

"you know this dill-hole?"

Hikaru took another big bite of her cake and nodded.

"he's our other brother from another mother!"

"yup! Genji is from a different momma then ours and so is Jo-chan!

Kikkuri looked to Genji for a actual answer who just held his head in his hands out of shame.

"...our dad liked to sleep around"

"Juudai...is that really you?"

While they were all preoccupied with the conversation Johan had already approached the table and was staring at Kikkuri.

Kikkuri growled and banged his fist on the table making the plates clatter.

"MY NAME IS NOT FUCKING JUUDAI! ITS KIKKURI DAMNIT KI-KKUR-I! IF ONE MORE PERSON CALLS ME BY THAT FUCKIN NAME OnE MORE TIME I'M GONNA KILL EM!"

Johan looked hurt and finally noticed Manjoume and widened his eyes.

"Manjoume?! You knew where he was all this time? and you didn't think to tell anyone?! he's obviously confused and needs our help! what the hell do you think your doing?! and why are you pushing me outside?! Why are you telling me to shut up?!"

Kikkuri was still steamed but curious as he saw his lover shove the dill-hole out the door.

Hikari slurped the last of her strawberry smoothie and giggled.

"I think that Johan is confused again"

"huh?" Kikkuri turned his attention at the silver girl

"well, ever since he was a kid he would have these times where he would confuse reality with his daydreams," She slumped in her chair with a sad look, "Like us he didn't really have a good childhood. it took both Genji and Sissy-cha to convince him to get help"

Kikkuri looked outside where he could see Manjoume yelling at Johan and Johan looking confused and felt sympathy well up inside him.

he knew what it was like to loose yourself to your dreams, he took medication for that as well....and if he missed a single dosage, it was not fun for him or anyone around him. he remebered what happened the last time he neglected to take his medication...it was when Genji was still living with them and it was late summer........

**!!FLASHBACK!!**

_"see ya guys!" Kikkuri yelled as he started for the door with a big goofy grin._

_"Where ya goin' Kicker?" Hikaru looked up from her paper with interest_

_Kikkuri smiled broadly and he wrapped his arms behind his head making Hikaru frown a little, this wasn't his ususal body behavior._

_"I'm going back to Duel Acadamy today, Don't really know how I got here but thanks for letting me crash till I woke up!"_

_"Wait, WHAT?!" Hikaru dropped her paper and stopped Kikkuri at the door which made him turn to her with confused eyes and a...pout?!_

_"uh, thanks miss but I really can't stay for breakfast. my friends have gotta be worried."_

_Hikaru paled and screamed for Genji who came running into the room with a concerned face._

_"what is it? whats wrong?"_

_All Hikaru could do was point at Kikkuri and babble until Kikkuri tried to sneak out again, then she held him down as he was thrashing around yelling at her to let him go._

_Genji got the hint and nodded as he ran into his and Kikkuri's shared room and brought out a bottle and popped a few pills out and placed them in his hand._

_"Now calm down Kikkuri, your not feeling like yourself and you need to take your medicine ok?"_

_Kikkuri's chocolate brown eyes grew large and he started to shake his head in fear._

_"NO!NONONONONONONONO!!"_

_Hikaru held him down with her whole body holding him back with her legs wrapped around his own and holding his arms behind his head._

_"now calm down Kikkuri, this will be over soon. just calm down"_

_Kikkuri started to cry as he stopped struggling as much and whimpered as Genji got closer with the pills._

_"please...please let me go, I'm not Kikkuri. I'm not Kikkuri!"_

_Genji forced the pills down his throat and watched as the frightened Kikkuri still cried his little mantra as he fell asleep._

_"....m no' Kikkuri"_

_Hikaru let out the breath that she was holding and held the black haired boy close in a gentle hug and stroked his hair._

_"thank you Genji....."_

_Genji frowned slightly and put the pills away._

_"no problem....that was hard to do though, I've never seen him cry before. He's usually so strong, he wasn't kidding when he said that he gets crazy when he doesn't take his pills"_

_Hikaru frowns and hugged Kikkuri tighter. _

_"we can only try to help him when we can....I'm gonna take him back to his room, I'll try not to wake Hikari"_

**!!END FLASHBACK!!**

Kikkuri circled his glass with his fingers as he remembered what Genji and Hikaru had told him if he doesn't take his medicine.

"yea I can relate to that, alright I won't be mad at the guy."

Johan and Manjoume came back in with Johan looking rather downcast and Manjoume angry and embarrassed.

"sorry bout that, you just look remarkably like an old friend of mine who went missing a few years back. one of my close friends is still searching for him, almost obsessively and I told him after looking at your picture that he had that I would meet you to see if it was true or not"

Kikkuri waved his hand as an apology and took a sip of his soda and nearly choked as he looked up from the table and spewd the drink everywhere.

"EW! Kicker! What's the matter With ya?!"

Kikkuri didn't answer but simply stared at the doorway, shivering, where a tall balding man stood with a angry grimace as he stared at Kikkuri.

"F-Father"

#

**DA- DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!**

**Gash- (Chipmunky from sugar) NYEH NYEH NYEH NYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**DA- Wow......I think I had too much sugar.....pass the Fudge coated Chocolate flavored dark chocolate with white chocolate sprinkles bars**

**Gash- CAN DO!!! (Throws a VERY HEAVY box to Sissy-cha, it landing at her feet) (Twitching) Now where did I put my Snickers?**

**Da-(shrugs and munches on a candy bar) O.o DUDE!!!!!! THISisTHEbestCANDYi'veEVERhadImeanMYgodThisISsoEFFINGgood....DUDEmyHANDisSOeffingHUGE!!!!**

(throws random things in the air)  


**Gash- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOVE YOU GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!!!! (Has arm around  
a hat stand and Sissy-cha's neck) I-I-I-I-I'm serious, you guys are like, my  
best friends in the woooooooooooooooooooooorld..... (Topples over, beginning  
to take a sugar nap)**

**DA/Gash- TILL NEXT TIME!! WE ARE OUTTA OUR MINDS!!**


	8. Stuck

**By Dark Angel of Wind and Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Disclaimers- we do not own anything Yugioh GX if we did...... lotsa wierd shit would be goin' down. and if we owned the song who's that girl....well I dunno, something unexpected I suppose. Who's that girl is by Hilary Duff.**

****

DA-oooooooooooh I don't feel so good (eyes swirly)

Gash- . My tum-tum is screaming and my teeth are sore... ___ How does Mello do it?...

DA-gonna spew.....chocolatly goodness

Gash- Don't... say... spew... DX Sugar has betrayed me...

DA/Gash-ON WITH THE FIC!!

**"speech talk"**

**_"singing talk"_**

**_thinking_**

**#**

"V-Vater!" (1)

The hulking mass of a man swayed a bit as he growled, glaring at Kikkuri

"Wo zum Teuful weggewesen?!"

Kikkuri stood up and bowed his head

"F-freunde"

the mans eyes bluged as he sputtered, "frreunde...FREUNDE?!"

he stumbled over to a frightened Kikkuri, a confused but angry Manjoume and Johan, a infuriated Hikaru and Genji and a scared and trembling Hikari and aimed to punch him.

Hikaru jumped in the way only to get pushed aside by Genji, taking the full force of the punch square in the jaw.

screams shouted out around them and a few said they were calling the cops.

Genji swayed for a few but tilted his head up as he glared at the man and spit out blood onto his face.

"you...you...were han'in roun' this place 'gain? vith that little...little...**kneispenschlampe?! DIEB?! (2)**

Kikkuri lifted his head at that and widened his eyes at that and scowled at the man.

"NEIN! gar nicht!"

The man glowered at Kikkuri before trying to hit him again, but this time everyone was ready.

Manjoume got one arm from behind him and Johan got the other while Hikaru took him in a headlock, adding pressure to the back of his neck in certain area's so that his movements would be even more sluggish and hard to control.

after a few sirens blared outsied the cops came in and cuffed the man after chatting up the owner.

Before they took him away though he turned around and said in a low voice with a sneer, "Ich bin traurig.....meine armes schwien"

he then left laughing.

They all sighed and slumped back into their chairs. Hikaru was holding Hikari who looked like she was holding back sobs and tears.

"Hikaru Aiyami Tokai...what the HELL were you thinking?!" growled Genji, rubbing his jaw.

Hikaru glowered at him with eyes that said 'not now'

"no, you need to hear this. I am tired of your self-sacrificing bullshit, you know he threw that punch with all the force he had?! and if you had stayed in the path your neck wouldv'e been the thing he hit...AGAIN!"

Hikaru's eyes darkened as she gave him a warning glance.

Genji growled again as he pressed his hand to his face.

"fine, but we WILL descuse this later damnit"

with that Genji picked up his bongo's and left, leaving a awkward silence in his wake.

Johan coughed in his hands as he looked at Hikaru sadly.

"well I should be getting going to actually, Miyako will be waiting for me by now."

Hikaru's head shot up and she stared at him with wide eyes and bit her lip as watched him leave. Then, after making sure he was gone, ran out the door with her bass guitar.

"Sissy-cha!! wait up!"

Hikari carried her portable keyboard in its case and slung her sisters backpack on her shoulder as she raced after her sister.

Kikkuri sighed and gathered his stuff and walked in a fast pace with Manjoume following him.

"........hey, Asahi"

"...."

"Asahi, don't do this."

"..."

"DAMNIT ASAHI TALK TO ME"

".....about what?"

"you know damn well about what! trust me on this, talking about this stuff does hel-"

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!"

Kikkuri swirled around to meet his face with anger etched on his own.

"how the hell would you know what it's like.....to wake every morning in a tiny non-insulated room with a few blankets and pillows for a make shift bed and wonder if that person is awake. To wonder if you should speek that day, anything at all, for not knowing what would set him off into an blind fury. a blind fury that could lead to broken bones, internal bleeding, near death almost everyday. and if you think about telling anybody then you get hurt even worse, but not worse enough that you need to go to the hospital," Kikkuri laughed a dark laugh under his breath, "the hospital would likely figure something out...especially when you weren't old enough to be emancipated. so that you would have to get a job after school to pay for his booze even those you weren't allowed to have jobs after school. to have to sneak into your own house so that he wouldn't hear you and remember your existance. to have to sleep with your eyes open and scarecly breath so that you could hear every creak in the night. HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW?!"

Manjoume stood there waiting patiently for him to finish his long tirade with indifferent eyes and a stoic face.

"ANSWER ME!"

"because I have brothers"

with that Manjoume turned around and walked away calmy, leaving Kikkuri still angry but now curious.

"...and what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

he walked the rest of the way home in a haze as he tried to understand what Manjoume meant.

he cringed when he opened the door to hear the shower on and a loud sobbing coming from behind the closed bathroom door.

"hey kikkuri?"

he turned around to see Hikari with her ponytails pulled into buns and wearing a white fuzzy sweater and pink sweatpants with furry kitty slippers.

"yea lil' light?"

Hikari smiled a little at the nickname.

"are all daddy's like that?"

Kikkuri paled at the thought of the innocent silver girl being in the same room as his father.

"NO! i-i mean no, not at all. some are but most fathers care for their children and give them lots of love and attention, and even give them tickles!"

he tickled Hikari until she fell to the floor.

"s-s-STOP KIKKURI! HAHAHAHA!"

Kikkuri stopped tickling her and smiled broadly at her.

"so what brought on the question of daddy's?"

Hikari grin dissaperd.

"I was wondering if Sissy-cha was remembering our daddy, and if that was why she is crying. I don't remember him cus' I was just a baby but she was old enough to not like him."

Kikkuri sighed and picked her off the floor and held her tiny frame to his chest and walked over to their bedroom.

"naw, I doubt that...but I do think it has to do with family. Just give her time ok? she'll bounce back. just give her some chocolate and dr. pepper and she'll be good as new."

with that said he dropped her on her and Hikaru's bed making her squeal and laugh.

"BA-doom! oops, did I drop you? my bad. now try to get some sleep, another day of school tomorrow right?"

her laughter was still heard as he went in front of the bathroom door and lightly tapped on it.

"....."

he was about to tap again but stopped when he heard soft singing.

his eyes widened as he pressed his ear close to the what she was saying.

_"There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me  
_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life"_

Kikkuri let his fist fall to his sides as he walked away and went to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

_Hikaru. Johan. you two are two are so stupid._

he popped the tab off of a soda can and guzzled the thing, crushing the can in his hand when he was done and throws it in the trash can. Missing it completely.

_......damnit_

he bent down to pick up the can when suddenly his head exploded with pain and he saw white before passing out.

#

_........ooooooooooooh my head, what the hell happened?_

Kikkuri awoke to find himself snuggled in a bundle of blankets.

"C'MON ANIKI! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!"

"huh? whuzat?"

He rolled himself out of the blankets to see the teal haired boy from the pub from a few days ago, except here he looked a little different. he was wearing a yellow jacket and his eyes looked different somehow, less dead.

"huh? kid? what are you doing in my room?"

the teal boy looked at him worriedly but still a little angry.

"c'mon Aniki we don't have time for this! we're going to be late for class again. and I don't think you could take any more detetion if you want to participate in the next tournament."

Kikkuri just stared at the flustered boy.

"what the _hell _are you talkin' back kid?! and where the hell am I?!"

the boy looked at him with more worry and dragged him out of the bed outside of the strange unfamiler room.

"come on Juudai, I'm taking you to the nurse! you mustv'e hit your head or something coming back late last night. I warned you about your late night dueling!"

Kikkuri was about to protest and yank his arm back, but took a look at the outside and gaped letting the boy drag him.

he was on an island. there was a small red room complex that they came from, a yellowish manshion like building farther away, and a big blue white palace like place. lush trees and forest surrounded them and behind them were docks and a few boats with a lighthouse. and a gigantic place with three different colored oval's around it.

_where...where am I?!_

#

**(1) "Father!"**

**"where the fuck have you been?!"**

**"F-friends?" **

**"Friends?...FRIENDS?!"**

**(2) "BAR BITCH?! THIEF?!**

**"NO! not at all!**

**"how sad.....my poor bastard"**

**DA- not sure if I got the translation entirely correct so tell me if they aren't, am a failing german student T-T**

**#**

DA-phew, feel much better don't you?

Gash- *^-^* Sure do, Sissy-cha!!... (Begins to munch on muffin)

DA- (sighs and takes out a dark chocolate bar and takes a bite) I think I know how mello does it now

Gash- (Picking a blueberry stuck above mouth off of face) How DOES he do it?...

Da- he does it sparingly with each peice..he doesn't stuff himself with 20 bars in 20 minutes, he stuffs himself with 20 bars in one hour.

Gash- o.o Amaziiiiiiiing!! I should learn from him!!

DA/Gash- TILL NEXT TIME!! WE ARE OUTTA OUR MINDS AND OUTTA CHOCOLATE!!!

Gash- O.o Wait, what was that last part again?


End file.
